


Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off

by w00t4ewan



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff, Ooc for amelia, dance party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking Amelia tries to be the new Cristina by comforting Meredith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off

Meredith Grey had always been a fan of tequila, although her Mexican compadre did not seem to feel the same. Currently, she found herself and Senior Quervo sharing their fifth drink of the night.

It's not that she _enjoyed_ being black out drunk but she did enjoy being free of her demons, even if for an hour or two at a time.

Her love affair with tequila had begun years before she lost Derrick but ever since his loss she found herself searching for the answers at the bottoms of bottles more often than not.

Amelia got home from a twelve hour shift and sleepily pushed the front door open. She made her way into the dark house, knowing all too well that she had to tip toe as to not wake the household.

She opened the fridge and grabbed a beer before settling on the couch and flipping on the lamp.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized Meredith was curled up on the couch, wrapped around an empty bottle. Amelia sighed, she hated seeing Meredith this way but she wasn't one to judge. She too had sought answers in dark places after suffering a monumental loss.

Amelia sat in silence as she sipped her beer, trying not to disturb Meredith who had begun to snore softly. Amelia admired the way the light played soft shadows on Mere's face, she smiled as she pulled a blanket over her sister in law. Meredith began to stir, slowly opening her eyes and stretching as she looked at Amelia. 

"How long have you been home?" she asked as she pulled out her phone to check the time. 

"Not long, I didn't mean to wake you," Amelia replied.

Meredith frowned at the empty bottle of tequila wrapped in her arms, "There's a possibility that I'm drunk."

Amelia chuckled, "Yeah, I can see that. Nightmares again?"

Meredith nodded. Ever since she returned to Seattle she had been having trouble sleeping. She often had nightmares about Derrick's death, which she attributed to being back in the bedroom they once happily shared. It was hard being back in that house but at least she had her sisters to keep her company. At least she had what was left of her family. 

"How can I help?" Amelia asked as she finished her beer and headed to the kitchen for something a bit harder. She opened the liquor cabinet and decided on whiskey. She poured a double and sipped at it as she sat down on the edge of the couch with the bottle of amber liquid. 

"I don't think there is anything you can do," Meredith replied with a sigh. "It is what it is."

"God, I hate that saying! _It is what it is_. That is such a cop out, like there is nothing to be done. Just accept your fate and move on. It's a load of bullshit," Amelia rolled here eyes and threw back her drink and refilled her glass.

"I don't know, it's just something Christina used to say," Meredith sort of trailed off at the mention of Christina's name. She missed her best friend every day. They still talked regularly but Christina hadn't been able to make it to Derrick's funeral and although Meredith understood Christina's responsibilities to the hospital, she was still hurt. Since she had been back she had been relying more and more on Amelia to fill the void Christina had left upon her departure.

"Speaking of Christina, didn't you two have some sort of drinking ritual?" Amelia asked. "Something about dancing?"

Meredith smiled, she hadn't had a 30 second dance party since the day Christina left. She took Amelia by the hand and pulled her to her feet. She thumbed through her phone until she found a good song and turned the volume down, as to not wake the kids and Maggie. As the song started Meredith began dancing around and Amelia followed suit. 

They jumped around to the music, holding hands and twirling each other around the room. They were about a minute in when Amelia realized Meredith was crying. Mere stopped dancing and fell to her knees, sobbing. Amelia switched off the music and squatted to meet Meredith's eyes. 

"I just miss him so much," Meredith confessed through ragged breaths. 

"I know," Amelia conceded as she wrapped an arm around the smaller woman's shoulders. "I miss him too. At least you got to say good bye."

Meredith froze, it was an argument they had fairly often. Amelia blamed Meredith for not calling her before pulling the life support. She had blamed Meredith for not asking her for a second opinion. For a long time she had blamed Meredith for Derrick's death all together. Meredith thought they had worked through those issues but the tone in Amelia's voice brought up painful memories. 

"Amelia, I've _said_ I'm sorry. I've told you over and over I'm sorry. What do you want from me?" at the mention of his name Meredith broke down.

"I lost my brother! I lost my brother and you didn't even call me!"

"I lost my husband! The father of my children, I loved him just as much as you. This isn't a competition. If we keep acting like it is, it will destroy both of us. I can't bring him back. Neither of us can bring Derrick back," Meredith cried. 

"I know we can't," Amelia said as she reached for the bottle of whiskey. She unscrewed the top and took a long swig. "What the hell are we doing? You and I?"

The question got Meredith's attention, "What do you mean?"

"I mean we're living here in the same house, going through the same motions, pretending like we're okay. But we both know we're broken and nothing will fix us. Nothing will ever fill the void that he left. We can keep on pretending or we can do _something_ about it. I'm tired of playing the victim," Amelia took another gulp of the warming liquid. "Meredith Grey, you're the strongest woman I know. You have been through so much and yet you survived. You've nearly died so many times you probably hold a record. And yet, here you are. Still kicking, still fighting. I admire you. I don't know how you do it. I don't know how you are so strong all the time. I just can't do it. I feel so lost and broken, I wish I could be like you. You're amazing."

Meredith looked up into Amelia's eyes. She reached up to wipe away tears and Amelia nuzzled into her hand. Amelia planted a small kiss on Meredith's hand and smiled. There was a moment of silence before Meredith leaned in. Their lips met in a soft kiss, Meredith let her eyes close as she pressed against Amelia, her hands on either side of Amelia's face. Amelia pulled away after a few seconds and blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what had just occurred. 

"Mere, what the hell was that?" Amelia asked as she scooted backwards to create a further distance between them. 

Meredith looked equally as confused, "Your eyes just look so much like his..."

There was another moment of silence before they both burst out in laughter. They were laughing so hard Amelia was doubled over and Meredith was wiping tears from her eyes. She hadn't laughed like that in so very long she had nearly forgotten what it felt like. 

"That was _so_ weird," Amelia concluded. 

"I'm sorry! Oh my god, I am so embarrassed," Meredith said through laughter. 

"I'm going to need another drink," Amelia replied as she threw back another few gulps of whiskey. "I mean, you're my sister-in-law. We could never be a thing. It just couldn't happen."

"It was just a kiss," Meredith chuckled. "Christina and I used to get drunk and make out all the time. Tequila makes me flirty, I'm sorry about that."

Amelia licked her lips, picking up on the lingering taste of tequila. "Just a kiss," she repeated. "A good kiss. A very good kiss..."

She bit her lower lip and crawled on all fours across the floor to Meredith. She sat back and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Meredith's ear. "A _very_ good kiss."

Amelia closed the distance and kissed Meredith again. Meredith tried to resist but soon relaxed into the kiss. She parted her lips and Amelia took the cue. Meredith laced her fingers in Amelia's hair and pulled her closer as she laid back on the floor. Amelia followed her lead and pressed her body on top of Mere's as they kissed. They got lost in the moment and soon everything else seemed to slip away. 

"Amelia?" Maggie exclaimed as she flipped on the light. 

Meredith and Amelia shot up as if they were the opposite sides of magnets. "Maggie! I can explain," Amelia said as she tried to catch her breath. From where Maggie was standing the coffee table was blocking her view of who exactly was under Amelia, who had somehow managed to lose her shirt. Meredith laid perfectly still, trying her hardest to keep Maggie from seeing her. 

"No, please _don't_ ," Maggie replied. She rolled her eyes, "Hello, Owen." Maggie entered the kitchen, got a glass of water, flipped of the light and sleepily added over her shoulder, "Goodnight, Owen."

Maggie shuffled back upstairs before Meredith dared to move. She pushed Amelia off of her and they laid next to each other in shock. 

"This never happened," Meredith said as she caught her breath and handed Amelia her shirt. 

"This never happened," Amelia agreed. 

Without another word Amelia got up off the floor and made her way down the hallway to her room. Meredith went upstairs and checked on the kids before making her way to the master bedroom. She got ready for bed and collapsed into the pillows. Her mind was reeling. What the hell was she thinking? Amelia was Derrick's sister. his _sister_! "This never happened" She repeated in her head, as she pulled the blankets around her. 

Downstairs Amelia had changed into her pajamas and was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. She rolled over and looked at the picture of Derrick she kept on her nightstand. She picked it up and gently brushed her thumb over her brother's face. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Amelia wrapped the picture in her arms and slowly fell asleep. 

Amelia jumped when there was a knock on her door, she rolled over to check her clock. It was past 4:00 am. She placed the picture back on her night stand and made her way across the room. She opened the door to find Meredith standing in front of her. 

"I can't sleep alone when I'm drunk," Meredith confessed. 

Amelia opened the door further and made a motion toward the bed, "Come on."

The two women curled up under the covers together, Meredith laying her head against Amelia's shoulder. Amelia kissed her softly on the top of her head. "We'll get through this, Meredith. We can survive this."

"I hope so," Mere yawned as she cuddled into Amelia's neck.


End file.
